


Planes that Pass in the Night

by NevillesGran



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/pseuds/NevillesGran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maddie.” Jamie’s voice was slow, somewhere between thoughtful and asleep. It was the time for either, long past midnight on a clear Highlands night. It was August, so they were lying outside on the front lawn in stubborn (and possibly slightly drunk) defiance of the damp chill that never quite seemed to leave Craig Castle. It was worth the goosebumps, though, to have this clear a view of the stars.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” she asked, too busy squinting at a cluster that might be the Pleides to catch the rest of his sentence.</p>
<p>Jamie turned and propped himself up on one elbow to face her. “Do you want to marry me?”</p>
<p>Maddie sat bolt upright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes that Pass in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading the second book but I still like it despite its apparent non-canonness. The POINT of it might still be canon, I believe that in my heart. Thanks for reading!

“Maddie.” Jamie’s voice was slow, somewhere between thoughtful and asleep. It was the time for either, long past midnight on a clear Highlands night. It was August, so they were lying outside on the front lawn in stubborn (and possibly slightly drunk) defiance of the damp chill that never quite seemed to leave Craig Castle. It was worth the goosebumps, though, to have this clear a view of the stars. If there had been a moon, this would have been the most perfectly clear night for flying, and the two of them might be up in Maddie’s _Kittyhawk_ right now. Instead, they were lying on the increasingly damp front lawn picking constellations out of the dark Scottish sky.

“Hmm?” she asked, too busy squinting at a cluster that might be the Pleides to catch the rest of his sentence.

Jamie turned and propped himself up on one elbow to face her. “Do you want to marry me?”

Maddie sat bolt upright, all thoughts of stars shocked out of her head. “What?”

He gave a little smile and the slightest shake of his head, the same one Julie used to when Maddie was being particularly unable to join in a game of Pretend. “I said— “

“No, no, I heard. The second time,” she assured him, waving her hands in some sort of defensive pattern. “I just— I mean— do  _you_ —?” She very firmly put one hand over her still open mouth. She was a sort-of-Jewish granddaughter of immigrants and shopkeepers, who worked on airplane engines for a job and motorcycles in her spare time, and here she was being proposed to by a (possible) descendent of Macbeth.

Should she have seen this coming? She hadn’t, but maybe she should have. They had continued spending time together after the War, as much time as she could spare from the airfield and her grandparents’ store. Her beautiful biplane  _Kittyhawk_ lived up at Castle Craig half the year, when they didn’t have room for it back at Barton. And it wasn’t as if she’d been seeing anybody else, not even—

Talking through her hand, Maddie said as kindly and unflinchingly as possible, “Jamie, I really, really  _really_ appreciate the offer, and you’re one of the best friends I have, you and—your whole family.” It had been over five years since Oralie but Julie was always especially absent at moments like these. “But you should know…” she bit her lip nervously. It wasn’t really the sort of thing—

“What?” he asked, smile dimming into genuine concern. He sat up properly too, and  took her free hand with both of his, tangling together just enough fingers for two total.

She forced her hand down from her mouth. “I prefer girls,” she said matter-of factly. “You know, um—“

Jamie had already detangled his fingers—well, half of them; Beaufort-Stuarts really did go for casual contact—and flung himself backwards onto the dark grass. “Well that’s a relief,” he said with a happy sigh. “Mother was worried I was leading you on.” He hastened back to one elbow. “Not that I needed prompting from Mother,” he said hurriedly. “You are a truly amazing woman, Maddie Bardott, and if I was ever interested in a creature of the fairer sex, it would definitely be one like you.”

 

 


End file.
